Beautiful
by L0stAng3l
Summary: Greg doesn’t feel like sharing, can Sara convince him to share? Sandle pairing. Sonfic. Complete.


**Disclaimer: **They're not mine, the honor goes to Jerry Bruckheimer, he's one lucky man! But I did get him to borrow me some characters to play with, thanks Jer.  
I don't own the lyrics either, they are from Faith Hill…  
**  
Ship: **Sandle.  
**  
Status: **Complete.  
**  
Beta: **Uhm, no, I was in a huge hurry… I needed to post it, and get my mind off Sandle again… GSR and Sandle… no, that doesn't match.  
**  
Summary: **Greg doesn't feel like sharing, can Sara convince him to share?  
**  
A/N:** Just something that came to my mind, looking at my Greg wallpaper, hehe, thanks Mel!

* * *

"Greg, could you please scoot over?" I ask my younger colleague, who was bending down over the evidence table. He looks up at me with innocent eyes but doesn't make a move to stand anywhere else. He gives me a small smile and looks back at the evidence.

"Greg?" I ask once again, but this time he doesn't even look up. I let out a frustrated sigh and push him aside, but he pushes back. "Greg, why won't you move?"

He chuckles, which makes me cock an eyebrow. Something is up with him, I know that for sure. His eyes are filled with joy as he removes his latex gloves and crosses his arms. I always knew he likes to torment me, but normally he does listen to me eventually. "Come on rookie, tell me what you're up to..."

He looks down at my lips and back to my eyes. I think I get the point...

_I love the way you stand in my way  
You won't move 'til you get a kiss  
And how you tell me that my name  
Tastes so sweet on your lips  
I love the way you hold me with your eyes  
Hold me so tight that I can't move  
It's like everything I've ever known is a lie  
And your the simple truth  
Is it a dream or is it real  
All I know is you make me feel so_

I laugh a little at his expectant face. 'Come on Sidle, one kiss won't hurt.' I look down at his lips, they are formed into a smile. With a small sigh I get closer to him, feeling his hot breath on my skin. One part of my mind tells me that what I'm intending on doing is wrong, but another part says I should just get over with it. 'If you want him to move, this is the only way to get him to do so.' Getting closer and closer every microsecond I feel how he places his hands on my waist. It doesn't even feel wrong as I thought it would feel. Being in his arms is actually better than I would've ever believed.

But then all of a sudden I pull back, making Greg jump with guilt. "I'm sorry Sara, I... I shouldn't have asked you for this... well, technically I didn't... but well... anyway..." I silence him with a kiss, my tongue begging for entrance to his mouth. When he opens his mouth our tongues start a dance, a dance which feels so familiar and one I don't intend to stop soon. We have to eventually and I reluctantly pull away from him.

_Beautiful (Beautiful,Beautiful)  
Beautiful (Beautiful,Beautiful)  
Beautiful (Beautiful,Beautiful)  
You make me feel so  
Beautiful (Feel like I could fly)  
Beautiful (Across the clear blue sky)  
Beautiful (Baby I could cry)  
You make me feel so  
Beautiful_

It feels so right, all my insecurities are gone, and I'm feeling light. I give him a huge grin before I attack his lips again. My stomach is making flip flops and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands slowly move under my top and caress the skin of my back. His hands are cold against my skin and I softly moan into his mouth. His reaction is to pull me even closer, warming his hands on my hot skin.

_I love how soft you touch my skin  
Like you're touching the wings of a butterfly  
I wish we could just lock ourselves in a room  
Where there was no such thing as time  
I've never let anyone get this close  
I've always been afraid  
But you break down every wall and yet I feel so safe  
Every part of who I am  
Is so in love 'cause what I have is  
_  
When we break apart again he smiles at me. "You're allowed to use the table now too," he says with a wink and scoots over so I can use the other half of the table.

"Thank you."

_Beautiful (Beautiful,Beautiful)  
Beautiful (Beautiful,Beautiful)  
Beautiful (Beautiful,Beautiful)  
You make me feel so  
Beautiful (Feel like I could fly)  
Beautiful (Across the clear blue sky)  
Beautiful (Baby I could cry)  
You make me feel so  
Beautiful_

I know it for sure, these butterflies won't go away. He makes me feel so much better than I've been feeling in a long time, and I'm not intending on throwing this good feeling away. Smiling I nudge his shoulder. "Greg?"

"Hmmm?"

"My place after shift?"

* * *

**A/N2: **I hope you all liked that, it's small I know… oh, I didn't know if I mentioned it before, lyrics are 'Beautiful' by Faith Hill. 


End file.
